Être humain
by Daya-x
Summary: Rien de ce qui est humain n'est simple. - Jean Dorst L'amour, le désir, la tendresse, l'amitié, la colère, la haine... Sentiments incontrôlables qui nous entraînent parfois si loin. Ils dictent nos actes et neutralisent notre raison. Et vous, que feriez-vous ? Modeste recueil de one-shots sur ces émotions que nous avons tous déjà éprouvés, car c'est cela, être humain.


Quelques coups légers à la porte me tirèrent de mon sommeil ce matin-là. Je m'étirai lentement, pris un pantalon et lançai un « Entrez. » à mon visiteur surprise tout en m'habillant. Une fine silhouette se dessina dans l'embrasure, toute vêtue de noir. Elle avait coiffé ses cheveux roses en une queue-de-cheval basse et ses yeux verts étaient empreints de mélancolie. J'eus un pincement douloureux au coeur en la voyant dans cet état.

« Tu sais quel jour on est aujourd'hui, pas vrai, Naruto ? » me dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Oh oui, je savais. Mais je préférais tenter de l'oublier, essayer de tout effacer de ma mémoire. Ce n'était pas par lâcheté, non, mais plutôt parce que ça me faisait trop souffrir. Je levai la tête et plantai mon regard dans le sien pour la première fois depuis son arrivée.

« J'aimerais mieux ne pas y aller, Sakura... Je n'arriverai pas à le supporter. Revivre ça à nouveau.

- Je sais, je sais... Je souffre moi aussi, Naruto... Mais on doit rester forts. On doit lui faire honneur pour une dernière fois. » murmura mon amie en glissant sa main dans la mienne.

J'aurais tout fait pour ne pas me présenter là-bas. Je me serais enfui s'il le fallait, j'étais prêt à me cacher dans un endroit où personne ne viendrait me chercher. Sauf, qu'en un seul regard, la belle rose a réussi à me désarçonner. Je lus dans ses yeux clairs une peur et une souffrance aussi grandes que celles que je ressentais. Je fus alors frappé par un sentiment de responsabilité. Je me devais de la protéger. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse. Je devais me montrer aussi fort qu'elle, sinon plus. J'adressai un sourire peu convainquant à Sakura et lui répliquai :

« Laisse-moi une minute, je vais mettre quelque chose de convenable avant de partir. »

Elle hocha doucement la tête et referma la porte pour me laisser un peu d'intimité. J'ouvris le tiroir du haut de ma commode et en retirai une tunique noire et un pantalon de la même couleur que je m'empressai d'enfiler. Je me plaçai devant le miroir de ma salle de bains et recoiffai quelques mèches rebelles de mes cheveux blonds toujours aussi en bataille. Enfin, je pris le cadre posé sur ma table de nuit et sortis la photo à l'intérieur. Je la glissai dans ma poche et rejoignis Sakura qui m'attendait de l'autre côté.

« Tu es prêt ?

- Oui... On peut y aller. »

Main dans la main, nous partîmes rejoindre notre ancien maître à l'endroit que nous avions convenu. Nous avions tous les trois choisi un coin tranquille à l'orée de la forêt. Oui, celle-là même qui nous avait servi tant de fois de terrain d'entraînement lorsque nous étions gamins, où nous avions subi le premier test de notre sensei de l'époque, Kakashi. Cette épreuve que j'avais échoué lamentablement et dont le seul résultat pour ma part avait été de finir ligoté à un tronc d'arbre. Je mourrais de faim et vous, vous vous régaliez à mes côtés. C'est alors que tu as décidé de me donner une partie de ton repas, ta mine fière habituelle sur le visage, suivi de Sakura. Les dés étaient jetés, nos premiers liens étaient ainsi formés.

Après une dizaine de minutes, nous fûmes enfin au point de rendez-vous. Notre sensei d'autrefois était déjà, adossé à un large arbre. Il lisait encore un de ces romans qu'il avait toujours sur lui, comme dans le bon vieux temps. Malgré les années, il n'avait pas prit une seule ride. Aussi bizarrement mystérieux que jadis, il portait à nouveau un masque qui lui couvrait le bas du visage. Le seul changement était que celui-ci était noir, comme le reste de son habillement. Comme chacun d'entre nous d'ailleurs.

Nous avions tous tenu à organiser une célébration discrète et sobre, loin de la joyeuse cacophonie habituelle de Konoha. C'était une cérémonie tout à ton image. Nous n'étions que tous les trois aujourd'hui, rassemblés autour de ta nouvelle maison. Que des visages familiers lors d'une réunion plutôt sombre. C'était ce que tu aurais voulu, je crois.

Le vent s'est levé d'un seul coup, les arbres se sont agités, les corbeaux ont lancé un dernier croassement. Une jolie feuille verte a dansé avec la brise un moment avant de se poser sur tes mains croisées. Son centre était craquelé, comme pour signifier qu'un jour tu avais décidé de tourner le dos au village caché de la feuille où nous avions grandi. Ou était-ce pour déclarer toute la souffrance que tu avais endurée depuis des années ? Peut-être suis-je devenu fou, mais à l'instant où un majestueux aigle se posa sur une branche plus haut, et où il planta son regard perçant dans le mien, je crus percevoir ta présence. Je crus te voir, toi.

Le lieu avait quelque chose d'étrange soudainement, un parfum de surnaturel flottait alors dans l'air. Je frissonnai, me maudissant de ne pas porter des vêtements plus chauds en ce jour frisquet d'automne. Puis, je me sentis bien idiot de penser à une chose aussi futile en ces circonstances. Plus stupide encore lorsque je m'aperçus que dans cette forêt, il n'y avait pas plus de fantômes que d'événements surnaturels. D'ailleurs, je n'y avais jamais cru à ce genre d'histoires inventées pour effrayer les plus peureux. Le malaise que je ressentis ce jour-là, à ce moment précis, n'était rien d'autre que ma propre culpabilité que ce lieu ne manquait pas de me rappeler. Un endroit taché de nos larmes et de notre sueur, terrain de jeu de nos querelles enfantines. Je me sentis étouffé, suffoqué par tout ce poids que j'avais porté sur mes épaules depuis ton départ.

Étourdi, je tombai à genoux sur le sol trempé de la pluie de la veille. Je fus pris d'une telle rage, une vraie colère noire. J'étais envahi par les remords que j'avais refoulés depuis mes douze ans. Si seulement j'avais été plus fort, plus rusé... Si j'avais su te dire les bons mots, peut-être aurais-je réussi à te ramener à Konoha... Te faire revenir parmi nous, un vœu pieux que j'avais prononcé avec tant de détermination à l'époque. Cette noble résolution m'avait servi de moteur durant tous ces moments pénibles à traverser. Mais pourquoi étais-je aussi têtu, dirais-tu ? Pourquoi est-ce que je m'accrochais tant à ce lien entre nous que tu jugeais inutile ? C'est pourtant bien simple ! Mon nom est Naruto Uzumaki et je n'abandonne jamais ! Je respecte toujours ma parole, quel qu'en soit le prix à payer.

Les larmes que j'avais obstinément retenues jusqu'alors se mirent à couler, l'une après l'autre. Je serrai les poings avec tellement de force que mes doigts en devinrent blancs. Ce ne fut qu'en les réouvrant que je me rendis compte à quel point j'y avais été fort. J'avais réussi à arracher une bonne parcelle d'herbe à laquelle se mélangeait un peu de mon sang. J'étais parvenu à m'entailler les paumes avec mes ongles aussi enfoncés dans ma peau. Je fermai les yeux, ne supportant plus la vue de ton corps ainsi immobilisé.

Soudain, je sentis une présence derrière moi. Une main se posa sur mon épaule droite, m'insufflant un peu de chaleur et de réconfort. Sans même ouvrir les yeux, je reconnus cette personne. C'était Kakashi. Mon ancien sensei. _Notre_ ancien sensei. L'espace d'un instant, je pensai à Jiraya. L'ermite pas net, comme je le surnommais plus jeune. Je n'avais pas eu droit à un père dès ma naissance, ni à une mère d'ailleurs, et il avait su jouer ce rôle auprès de moi. Il avait été comme un père pour moi. Non, il avait été _mon_ père. Jiraya m'avait inculqué son savoir et ses idéaux, puis pris sous son aile. Il était certainement la personne qui m'avait le mieux percé à jour. Lorsque j'appris la douloureuse nouvelle de sa mort, je repensai à tes mots. Tu m'avais asséné que je ne pouvais pas te comprendre, que je ne connaissais pas la douleur en toi. Et tristement, ce jour-là, je ressentis ce sentiment violent. Je bouillonnais de haine envers son meurtrier.

Nous étions à présent deux êtres assombris par le désir de vengeance. La seule différence entre nous était que la haine qui t'avait noirci le cœur a réussi à te consumer entièrement. Cette envie de tout détruire ne t'avait jamais vraiment quitté. Même après la mort d'Itachi, exécuté de tes propres mains, ta vengeance n'était pas totalement assouvie. Quand tu as compris que le grand frère que tu avais tant aimé n'était pas le monstre cruel et sanguinaire que tu pourchassais, qu'il n'avait été qu'un pion pour les hauts gradés du pays du Feu, tu fus envahi par une haine encore plus démesurée que celle qui t'avait animée jusqu'alors. Maintenant, tu voulais anéantir le village qui avait poussé ton frère à se sacrifier. Toute cette violence t'a tué.

J'ouvris lentement les yeux, me relevai et m'approchai de ton cercueil de bois. Tes traits s'étaient adoucis pour la première fois, tu t'étais laissé pousser les cheveux. Tu ressemblais tellement à Itachi qu'un moment, je crus que c'était lui qui se tenait devant moi. J'arrivais à peine à m'imaginer que ce jour fatidique était là, et si tôt ! Je pensais que tu aurais pu goûter au bonheur à nouveau avant de partir, mais je m'étais amèrement trompé. Si seulement tu avais su te débarrasser de ce désir qui te rongeait de l'intérieur, peut-être l'aurais-tu pu... Mais ta haine était si grande, tu ne pouvais la contrôler. Tu haissais le monde entier.

Il m'avait fallu tant d'années pour parvenir à te pardonner. Je t'en voulais tellement d'avoir fait ce choix. Tu avais choisi la mort et moi la vie. Tu étais courtisé par le malheur alors que je construisais mon bonheur. Au moment où j'étais le plus faible, la femme dont j'avais toujours été amoureux vint me trouver. Elle portait la même souffrance que moi en elle. Sakura était aussi hantée par ton absence que je ne l'étais.

La belle rose se plaça à mes côtés, devant ton berceau désormais éternel. Je mis un bras autour de sa taille et ma main libre se posa sur son énorme ventre. Eh oui, après des années de cour acharnée, elle tomba amoureuse de moi, puis enceinte. Notre fils devait naître prochainement. D'un commun accord, nous avions décidé de le nommer comme toi, en ton honneur. Lorsqu'il me demandera pourquoi nous avions choisi de l'appeler de cette façon, je lui répliquerai qu'il porte le même prénom que mon frère. C'est ainsi que je t'ai toujours considéré, tu sais.

Je fouillai quelques secondes dans ma poche et en ressortis la photo que j'avais prise plus tôt. D'où tu te trouves, tu la reconnais, pas vrai ? C'est celle où nous sommes photographiés tous les quatre. Celle où toi et moi tirions une sale tête alors que Sakura et Kakashi faisaient chacun leur plus beau sourire. Je la plaçai à côté de ton visage, comme ça tu pourras penser à nous de temps en temps en la regardant.

D'une main tremblotante, j'abaissai le couvercle du cercueil. Je fermai les yeux et priai un instant devant celui-ci. Péniblement, j'articulai tout bas quelques mots à ton adresse.

« Je continuerai d'honorer ta mémoire. Repose en paix, tu le mérites tellement... »

Adieu, mon coéquipier.

Adieu, mon ami.

Adieu, mon frère.

Adieu, adieu, adieu.

Sasuke.


End file.
